Damocles
by DizzyFraley
Summary: Four hunters in training pay witness to a strange series of events. A warning is given in that moment, telling of things to come and enemies to beware. A oneshot prologue to the upcoming SABR Chronicles.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, nor any of the characters. Why would I write this if I did own them?**

* * *

Shadows.

At least, that was what it looked like. A mass of shadows writhing in a sphere, against a backdrop of pure white. To anyone else that might have witnessed this phenomenon, they would have experienced any mixture of fear, confusion, and curiosity. But for the four watching this strange… thing, their faces betrayed no emotion.

A few thoughts ran through the observers' heads as they stood there. "Where am I?" "What is that thing?" "How did I get here?" But all those thoughts were silenced when a voice rang throughout their minds.

 _"A… are you there? Are you real? Or just another delusion?"_

It was a heavy voice, reverberating throughout their bodies like the roar of an engine. Each syllable felt like a large blade being dragged through gravel, sharp, painful, and dangerous. It was a voice one simply could not ignore. The voice rang out once more.

 _"It doesn't matter. Whether you are real or not, if this is reality or just another dream, it won't matter. My warning must be passed on."_

Fear. Desperation. Exhaustion. Tones carried within the voice that granted a sense of urgency to those listening.

 _"I have slept for so long. And while I sleep, I have kept_ _ **them**_ _at bay._ _ **They**_ _hear my voice and_ _ **they**_ _obey."_

The voice was growing heavier, deeper. And before the observers' eyes, the shadow changed. A scene began to form from the silhouette. Two figures were depicted, descending down a staircase. One carried a blade, long as he was tall, while the other held a strange polearm. As the scene played out, the voice continued.

 _"But my sleep has been interrupted. Repeatedly. There are those who would seek to gain my attention. My_ _ **power**_ _."_

The figures reached the end of stairs, only to come across a pedestal of sorts. Atop the pedestal sat what looked to be an object wrapped tightly in cloth. The swordsman approached the pedestal, as the spearman reached out to stop him.

 _"When I wake, the leash I hold slackens._ _ **They**_ _become restless, encroach on your borders, bay for your blood. And with each waking moment, it becomes more difficult to return to my rest."_

The swordsman shakes off the spearman and steals the bundle, beginning to unwrap it in the process. As the cloth is unraveled, a fainter shadow begins to emanate from the object.

 _"My awakening is not a natural occurrence. Someone is attempting to rouse me from my slumber. Through_ _ **their**_ _eyes, I have seen a man taking the appearance of a beast, a woman of many colors, and a woman wielding a strange blade."_

The cloth covering the object was finally peeled away, but the observers could not make out the object's shape or nature. All they could see was the effect it had on the swordsman. As he held it in his hands, the swordsman began to convulse. From his silhouette, all they could see was a cry of pain, before his cries became a horrid smile and the signature trembling of laughter.

 _"But they are merely pawns to their queen. A woman wreathed in flame. That is all I see of her. Flame and piercing golden eyes. I do not know why she would awaken me. But she must not succeed. When I sleep, I am in control. Mankind is kept safe by my imprisonment."_

The swordsman dropped his blade as the convulsions increased. His form began to change and grow. As the change took place, he turned to face the spearman. The spearman stood tall as what was once the swordsman charged forth. And as the two warriors met, the shadows creating the scene vanished. The white that served as the backdrop to this strange place began to dim, first to grey, then a black deeper than pitch. And still, the voice continued.

 _"When I am awake, my mind, my hold weakens. The beast takes possession. So remember this warning, if you are truly there. Soon, I will fully awaken. It could be a month from now, or it could be a year from now. But I will wake up. And when I do, the beasts that I unleashed will stir once more. And more will be created as I roam the world once again. For in my sleep, it has grown restless. It has grown impatient. And it…_ _ **I… HUNGER.**_ _"_

With that final thought, the four observers saw a large pair of eyes open, burning a bloody red glow, before being violently pushed away by a strange force. And across the world of Remnant, four young adults woke up at the same moment.

As one young woman sat up in her bed, she verbalized the first thought to cross her mind. "Ugh. No more triple chocolate chip cookies before bed."

* * *

 **AN: Dizzy here, with the first piece of what will be referred to as the SABR Chronicles. A little background before the main story comes out, which won't be for a while.**

 **I will be introducing an OC team, but I will be attempting to keep them from interfering with the main plot of RWBY as it has been presented so far. So the primary events of canon will remain relatively unchanged. This team will have their own adventures with a previously established team, but will be running into teams RWBY and JNPR frequently.**

 **I realize that this is my first run at** **fan fiction, so be honest in the comments, but keep it civil. I will see you guys in a little while.**


End file.
